Brothers
by Kr1411
Summary: Cooper didn't realize that you never truly appreciated someone until they're almost gone [TW inside]


**TW - Suicide attempt (non graphic)**

 **This is my first glee fic, and it was late when I wrote it. Sorry if it's complete trash.**

Cooper and Blaine never had the best relationship. Cooper would be the first to admit that.

When they were little, Cooper would love to piss off Blaine by taking his toys. When they got older, Cooper would tell Blaine's friends embarrassing things about Blaine, some things worse than other.

Blaine never had anything to hold against Cooper, making him the victim, and he hated it.

When he came out to his parents, he asked for them not to tell Cooper, because god knows what would happen if Cooper found out. Granted, his dad didn't take the news well, and told Cooper anyway.

Cooper really didn't care, but he did tease Blaine about it from time to time.

" _Get a_ boyfriend _yet, Blainey?"_

Cooper knew he was going to far, but before he could find the time to apologize in person, he got an audition in LA.

He ended up apologizing over text, which really hurt Blaine.

When Blaine was gay-bashed and put into the hospital, Cooper didn't think much of it. Blaine was alive, and breathing, he'd be fine.

Or so he thought.

Once Blaine got out of the hospital, he transferred to Dalton, where he joined the show choir. He loved it.

The Warblers, they were incredible. They've been to so many Nationals, the school loved them, and a good portion of the group was gay. He fit right in.

Then word got to Cooper, and, he didn't know why, but that made Blaine feel embarrassed for joining the group in the first place.

Soon, Blaine stopped engaging in the conversations, debates, and song selections in the group. When people would ask, he would just say he had a lot on his plate.

When Cooper called, he immediately went to talking about his auditions. Blaine would try to say something, but Cooper would interrupt him, not letting Blaine speak about his life.

Blaine wanted to say something, _anything_ about it, but he couldn't. If he talked to his parents, they wouldn't do anything, because Cooper was their golden _straight_ child. They would do anything for him. Not Blaine. Blaine was a mistake to them.

When Blaine finally had enough of it, of his family neglecting him, teasing him, Kurt came into his life. Kurt seemed to go through the same things he was, but at school. Blaine felt drawn to this boy right away, like he could help him.

 _Have courage_ , Blaine told Kurt, although he wasn't sure if he was actually telling Kurt or himself that.

Whenever he could, he would go and hang out with Kurt, as an excuse to get out of the house, _to forget_ _about everything_.

Cooper would always call his parents, Blaine noticed, but not once would Cooper call Blaine, and this hurt him a lot.

The one time Kurt cancelled their plans was the one time Blaine needed his distraction the most. He and his dad got into another argument, and this time, the f word was brought out.

 _Fag_.

At this point, Blaine didn't know how much more he could take. He's tried staying strong, holding on, but he couldn't.

Not anymore, not when his dad hated him.

Blaine didn't have time to make plans, or write notes, but he did send one quick text before doing it.

 _Cooper, we may have not had the best relationship, but know that I love you, and I will miss you_ , it read.

When Cooper got the text, his first instinct was to call Blaine, who didn't answer.

Shakily dialling his mom's number, he booked a plane ticket to Ohio as she answered.

" _Cooper, hi, I was just going to call you,_ " his mom said.

"Mom, go check on Blaine," Cooper said immediately. If Blaine was fine, then he would be pissed. Blaine didn't get to scare him like that.

" _Why? Is everything ok?_ " his mom asked.

"Mom, just… please," Cooper pleaded.

Linda Anderson looked at her phone, before walking up to her young son's room. She knew he was going through a hard time, and that fight he had with his dad…

Thinking this, Linda started running up the stairs, barging into her son's room. "Blaine?" she called out, but got no answer.

A little panicked now, she went to the bathroom, not expecting what she saw.

Her youngest son, covered in blood, unconscious in the bathtub.

" _Blaine_!" Linda screamed, hanging up on Cooper, and dialling 911.

Cooper was on the next flight back to Ohio, after hearing what happened. He was terrified, and feeling extremely guilty for not being there, not treating Blaine better. For only talking about himself when Blaine obviously wanted to talk about something exciting.

Seeing his brother, unconscious, restrained with his wrists in bandages, it was awful. Hearing his parents argue about this was worse. He could swear he could hear his mom shout the word divorce.

Cooper walked over to Blaine, and grabbed his hand.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he whispered, before realising something.

You can never truly appreciate someone until they're almost gone.

And Cooper swore he would do whatever it took to make Blaine feel appreciated again.


End file.
